Roses
by Darkie Shadower
Summary: Chat Noir left his favorite civilian a strange note.


_**A/N - I have nothing to say here.**_

 _ **Disclamer - I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**_

 _ **Hope you have a nice ride 'dere, kid.**_

* * *

 _" The rose is red, like the color of my heart_

 _The rose's crimson tears,_  
 _turn into my nightmares_

 _The rose's soundless wails,_  
 _tell the tales untold_

 _My bloody rose isn't that pretty just like this little kitty_

 _Tell me, fair Princess,_  
 _will you accept my rose the way it is? "_

Marinette would let out an desparete sigh as she looked down at the note at her lap. A little rose was drawn down the text, a few leafs falling from it's crown. The petite girl was sitting on her bed, legs crossed. Every single time she blinked, her blue-bell eyes would become more and more glassy. Her kwami, Tikki, was sitting near her, avoiding contact with her owner. She knew it was a moment for Marinette herself, but she coudn't help being worried for the young girl.

A few weeks before, after one of the daily akuma attacks, Chat Noir came to visit Marinette, right after the sun had set at the horizont. Suprised by her partner showing up at the balcony of her civillian form, the blue-eyed girl tried to ask him why he came here, but the cat-themed hero shrugged it off. After that visit, the flirty attitude with Ladybug started dropping slowly, only for it to appear in front of Marinette. Heck, even his cat puns dropped a little in front of the black dotted heroine. A little, but it was noticable.

Chat usually came around night, when most of the city was alredy asleep, and long after their patrol with Ladybug. The unsual pair usually just talked about random subject, ate sweets that were left from the bakery or drank hot chocolate. Sometimes he helped her with her homework, throwed random facts about his civillian life or just enjoyed being with her.

Today, though, when Marinette came back from school, she briefly saw a black shape fleeing away from her balcony's direction. Quickly entering the bakery, literally fleeing upstairs. Huh. Nothing unsual in her room, until she saw the small note left on her desk. Taking it quickly, she sat down on her bed, drowning in it's words..

" Oh, Marinette. "

The ladybug kwami would sigh, finally deciding to speak up. Lifting herself into the air, she would sit on the young girl's arm, softly nuzzling her jawbone. Marinette would only let out a quiet whimper, as she pressed her fingers even more against the thin, yellow-tinted paper.

" I don't know what to do, Tikki. "

The girl would mutter, a whimper following her words. A lone tear would fall down, reflecting the light of the fiery sunset. It would numbly fall onto the thin paper, making a dark spot. A hiccup getting stuck in her throat, the girl would let more of the tears fall down.

" I like Adrien, but.. "

The kwami would rise it's tiny hand to gently brush her master's pink cheek, wiping some of the tears away. Letting a hushed, quiet sigh Tikki would draw back her hand, now resting her head onto Marinette's cheek. Her blue eye were focused on the note in the shattering girl's hands.

" Marinette? Had I ever told you, that.. Every Ladybug and Chat Noir ended together? "

The blue-bell eyed girl would let a hollow chuckle, rising a hand to wipe away some tears herself. Her eyes still focused on the note, left by one of Paris' beloved superheroes.

" Are you saying that because of the moment, Tikki? "

" I am being serious, Marine- "

The kwami was cut off by sharp knocks on the balcony's glass door. Sucking a sharp breath, Marinette would turn in an awkward position so her Kwami could hide. The note still in her hand, tears still gently caressing the girl's cheecks, she would get up from her bed, her legs starting to hurt the moment they took her weight. Keeping her gaze focused on the cat-themed superhero, whom was now getting a worried expression, she would open the glass door. The blonde boy would furrow his eyebrows in a questioning motion, his green eyes overflowing with worry. Reaching out a hand to gently wipe the broken girl's tears.

" Marinette, what happen- "

Chat Noir was cut off by the dark-haired girl, letting a package of quiet, torn sobs before rushing to hug the blonde boy. She would hide her face in the crook of his neck, holding to him as if she was about to fall dead on the ground.

Quiet shock passing trough the cat-themed superhero by the girl's actions, he would gently wrap his hands around her, pressing her against himself. Resting his chin on the top of her head, he would barely move his legs back and forth, making a soothing, calm motion.

The girl would let out a sniff, now that she stopped sobbing. Her eyelids were narrowed, her head still resting on the green-eyed boy.

. . .

" Chat Noir? "

. . .

" Yes Princess? "

. . .

" I love you. "

. . .

" I love you too. "

. . .

 _" The rose is pink,_  
 _like the color you desire_

 _The rose's happy laugh,_  
 _turns into delighted tears_

 _The rose's gentle speech,_  
 _prepares for stories untold_

 _My bloody rose is now pretty,_  
 _like this little kitty_

 _Tell me, fair Princess,_  
 _will you accept my heart the way it is? "_

* * *

(c) Darkie Shadower 31/07/2016


End file.
